warriorsfirstarcfandomcom-20200214-history
Leaders
Write the first paragraph of your article here. Job There is one leader in each clan of cats. This cat sends the patrols, decides when cats become apprentices or warriors, they decide the deputy, they plan attacks, they speak to starclan, and they keep the clan running smoothly. Each Leader has a den of their own. When a cat becomes leader, they take a journey to highstones. There, Starclan gives them their 9 lives. Later, I will make an article about how leaders get there 9 lives. If a Leader has 8 lives, And they die, they have 7 lives. Leaders in books/clans Book 1: Into the wild Thuderclan Bluestar-blue-gray she-cat, tinged with silver around her muzzle. (Former names: Bluekit, Bluepaw, Bluefur) Shadowclan Brokenstar-long-haired dark brown tabby. (Former names: Brokenkit, Brokenpaw,Brokentail) Windclan Tallstar-a black-and-white tom with a very long tail. (Former names: Tallkit,Tallpaw,Talltail) Riverclan Crookedstar-a huge light-colored tabby with a twisted jaw. (Former names: Crookedkit,Crookedpaw,Crookedjaw) ''Spoiler Alert! Please do not read the text below if you have not read warriors book 1'' Book 2: Fire and Ice Thunderclan Bluestar-blue-gray she-cat, tinged with silver around her muzzle. (Former names: Bluekit, Bluepaw, Bluefur) Shadowclan Nightpelt/Nightstar-old black tom. (Former names: Nightkit,Nightpaw,Nightpelt) Windclan Tallstar-a black-and-white tom with a very long tail. (Former names: Tallkit,Tallpaw,Talltail) Riverclan Crookedstar-a huge light-colored tabby with a twisted jaw. (Former names: Crookedkit,Crookedpaw,Crookedjaw) 'Spoiler Alert! Please do not read the text below if you have not read warriors book 2' Book 3: Forest of Secrets Thunderclan Bluestar-blue-gray she-cat, tinged with silver around her muzzle. (Former names: Bluekit, Bluepaw, Bluefur) Shadowclan Nightstar-old black tom. (Former names: Nightkit,Nightpaw,Nightpelt) Windclan Tallstar-a black-and-white tom with a very long tail. (Former names: Tallkit,Tallpaw,Talltail) Riverclan Crookedstar-a huge light-colored tabby with a twisted jaw. (Former names: Crookedkit,Crookedpaw,Crookedjaw) '''Spoiler Alert! Please do not read the text below if you have not read warriors book 3 Book 4: Rising Storm Thunderclan Bluestar-blue-gray she-cat, tinged with silver around her muzzle. (Former names: Bluekit, Bluepaw, Bluefur) Shadowclan Nightstar-old black tom. (Former names: Nightkit,Nightpaw,Nightpelt) Windclan Tallstar-a black-and-white tom with a very long tail. (Former names: Tallkit,Tallpaw,Talltail) Riverclan Crookedstar-a huge light-colored tabby with a twisted jaw. (Former names: Crookedkit,Crookedpaw,Crookedjaw) '''Spoiler Alert! Please do not read the text below if you have not read warriors book 4''' Book 5: A Dangerous path Thunderclan Bluestar-blue-gray she-cat, tinged with silver around her muzzle. (Former names: Bluekit, Bluepaw, Bluefur) Shadowclan Tigerstar-big dark brown tabby tom with unusually long front claws, formerly of Thunderclan. (Former names: Tigerkit,Tigerpaw,Tigerclaw) Windclan Tallstar-a black-and-white tom with a very long tail. (Former names: Tallkit,Tallpaw,Talltail) Riverclan Crookedstar-a huge light-colored tabby with a twisted jaw. (Former names: Crookedkit,Crookedpaw,Crookedjaw) ''''Spoiler Alert! Please do not read the text below if you have not read warriors book 5''''''' Book 6: The Darkest Hour Thunderclan Firestar-handsome ginger tom. (Former names: Rusty,Firepaw,Fireheart) Shadowclan Tigerstar-big dark brown tabby tom with unusually long front claws, formerly of Thunderclan. (Former names: Tigerkit,Tigerpaw,Tigerclaw) Windclan Tallstar-a black-and-white tom with a very long tail. (Former names: Tallkit,Tallpaw,Talltail) Riverclan Leopardstar-unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat Section heading Write the second section of your article here.